


Our Every Moment

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sledgefu if you squint, from eugenes pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Should probably thank your father for these.” Hillbilly spoke, his usually soft voice now a scratchy whisper.Haldane chuckled, seeming to duck his face closer to the top of Hillbilly's head. “I’m sure he'd appreciate that.”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	Our Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sound of Voices Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060478) by [Ailendolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailendolin/pseuds/Ailendolin). 



> So apparently I've fallen back into this sweet hell of a fandom. And this time I couldn't resist writing an andyeddie fic.
> 
> I got this sort idea earlier today and it's bugged me for hours so take this rushed and terrible short drabble because I need more people to gush about my two soft boys with. Sorry it's so bad, I haven't written in over 6 months now so I'm totally out of practice.
> 
> It's written in Eugene's POV because I just read an amazing fic earlier like this and loved to whole concept. I'll link it so y'all can check it out if you haven't already!
> 
> Anyways, happy reading <3

Eugene came to learn, early on, that the tense suspense of hanging on to your life by a thread never really left. Not in a place like Peleliu. Not in the middle of a war. 

  
Sleep be damned in a place like this. Eugene probably hadn’t managed to get a decent rest in well over a week now. How was he supposed to with the sound of explosions echoing off in the not-so-far distance? The eerie black of the night sky practically engulfing him.

  
Not a moment went by when he didn’t wish to be back home, safe and comfortable in his own bed.

  
A soft grunt in his ear startled Eugene from his never-ending thoughts and he shifted his body slightly to readjust Snafu's sleeping head on his shoulder, careful not to kick Burgin in the shin. Snafu didn’t stir though, and Eugene allowed himself a moment to at least be thankful for the incredible men he had surrounding him in this godawful place.

  
Rustling could be heard to Eugene's left and he turned his head in the direction of the sound, eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to allow the blurred shape of his two commanding officers sharing the foxhole next to his. Hillbilly appeared to be nestled against Haldane, a blanket thrown over the two of them despite the persistent heat. It was difficult to make much out from this angle, but Eugene was almost certain that Haldane had his hand on Hillbilly's neck, fingers tangled into the Lieutenant’s unruly curls.

  
“Should probably thank your father for these.” Hillbilly spoke, his usually soft voice now a scratchy whisper. An obvious sign that the man hadn’t been drinking enough lately. Although, he wasn’t alone there.

  
Haldane chuckled, seeming to duck his face closer to the top of Hillbilly's head. “I’m sure he'd appreciate that.”

  
“Not nearly as much as I appreciate these blankets.” Another gentle laugh followed Hillbilly's comment and Eugene couldn’t help but smile with the men. Hillbilly had a point; they ought to all thank Haldane's father for his help with providing the men their blankets.

  
The two men fall into a comfortable silence and Eugene notices how their breathing slows. He continues to watch them, both out of lack of other things to do at the moment and a general curiosity about the relationship between his commanding officers. They were certainly the closest men in the company; working seamlessly off of each other, supporting one another in their weaknesses, sometimes not even using words to communicate. It was like they were one soul in two bodies. Joined at the hip. It was a heart-warming thing to witness, really.

  
Trying not to draw attention to himself, Eugene settled deeper into his foxhole, an arm instinctively going round to support Snafu before he could fall. Luckily, his friend was a heavy sleeper.

  
Sooner or later, Eugene realised that Hillbilly must have finally drifted off to sleep. However restless it may be – his legs randomly kicking out following a painful whimper. It spoke volumes when the sight of his friends having nightmares no longer brought concern. Nevertheless, Eugene was just thankful that Hillbilly was getting at least a little bit of sleep. No doubt he deserved it.

  
Hillbilly's panicked dreams where soothed by Haldane, who had shifted the sleeping man until he was lying on his lap, facing Haldane with an arm automatically going out to wrap around his waist. A small smile appeared on Haldane's face as he ran a hand through Hillbilly's hair, thumb caressing his cheek and staring intently at the other man's face. Probably watching for any sign of discomfort and pain. 

  
“Sweet dreams, Eddie.” Haldane murmured against Hillbilly's ear, voice so soft that Eugene felt wrong for listening in. Suddenly this moment seemed more intimate, as though he was witnessing something he shouldn’t be. 

  
Not that this was the first time he'd seen his commanding officers acting more than just friendly around each other.

  
Regardless, as Haldane settled himself down too and folded over Hillbilly in an almost protective hold that surely couldn’t have been comfortable, Eugene decided to leave them be. He only wished that he could freeze time and allow the two men to enjoy this rare moment of peace together for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
